


Like A Bird

by shadowhive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus decides to show off his newly acquired power.





	Like A Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for fan flashworks for the wings prompt. It came into my head as soon as. Saw it so... here it is

As a child Klaus stared out of his window a lot. He would watch the birds outside that would perch in the branches of the tree just outside his window. He admired them. They could go anywhere, do anything. They were free. He was like a bird in a gilded cage, trapped inside the house, only going out on missions or for interviews.

Klaus had hated going on missions. He was a capable fighter, but he didn’t have the natural skills of Diego or Luther. His power was, unlike the others, pretty useless in a fight. Talking to the dead was rarely useful for a mission, especially the simply ones like bank or museum heists.

During those missions he’d wished he was like Vanya. Safe, out of the way wear he could get hurt.

Now things were different. He’d come to realise that his powers were more than just communing with the dead. Because of him Ben could interact with the would. He could touch him. He could kick ass. The memory of him channelling Ben in the theatre still filled him with glee, his family giving him the appreciation he deserved as Ben‘s spectral tentacle’s dealt with the remaining soldiers sent to kill them.

But that wasn’t all. Klaus felt his power grow even further since then. He wondered, bitterly, if Reginald knew, had held him back on purpose. He wouldn’t put it past the bastard.

“Show them.” Ben encouraged from where he was leaning against eh back of the sofa behind Diego. Let them see what you can do.

Klaus was standing before the others, feeling like a bundle of nerves even though he’d been the one to call them down here. They were looking at him, not with the amusement and faint disdain that they had in the past, but genuine interest. He took a breath, flexing the toes of his bare feet against the carpet. “Ok, I want to show you something I can do. It’s new and...” He looked at Ben, who was smiling, looking proud. “I’m not used to it yet but here goes.”

He took another deep breath and he channeled his new powers down. There were collective gasps from around the room as he started to rise up. He was levitating, just a few inches above the ground, but enough to be noticeable.

Diego was grinning, his eyes wide and impressed. “Look at you go bro.” Klaus could feel the twist in his chest at the way he looked at him and he returned his smile easily. Luther was speechless, his eyes wide. Allison was giving him a thumbs up, still unable to use her voice. 

“That’s amazing Klaus.” Vanya’s voice spoke up, soft as ever but the accompanying smile told him just how much she meant it.

“Yeah, it’s very impressive.” The way Five was looking at him Klaus could tell that he meant it. His older brother (though he looked much younger) was never one to mince his words. Klaus liked that about him. “How high can you go?”

“That’s as high as I can go so far.” Klaus admitted as he bought himself back down to Earth. “But Ben thinks with practise I can get much higher.”

“Ben always was the smart one. After me of course.” Five added and and Ben grinned, touched by the compliment. 

“I think this calls for pancakes.” Grace spoke up with a broad smile, moving over from where she had been standing and wrapping her arms around him. “You need all your strength if you’re going or be testing out this new power of yours.” She squeezed him tight in her arms, before adding in a soft voice that only he could hear. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Thanks mom.” He replied back, his voice equally soft. He may not have wings like a bird, but with time he could be joining them in the sky.


End file.
